Over the Garden Wall: A Fairy Adventure
by Schoollie
Summary: Wirt, Greg, and Beatrice meets a young girl, who is also the former ruler of the Unknown as she joins them on their journey throughout the Unknown as they try to avoid the mysterious Beast. WirtXOC


Long ago, in a world that is lost in history lies a world some seen in their dreams; there lived a strange and mysterious land called the Unknown. In this land, there lived many mystical creatures and humans, but deep in the forest in a small land that snowed; there was a huge tree that had special leaves that shine brightly than the sun and protects the tree from enemies.

But the story isn't about just anyone; this is about a young teenage girl named Belladine or Belle for short.

Belle was sixteen years-old with a slim body; she had long black hair, dark eyes, delicate light skin, and undeniable beauty. Despite her grace and beauty, she was tough as stone, but she had a good heart. She loved to use weapons, especially her silver sword Tevalon, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was also had magic powers of healing and life; everything she touched, a miracle would appear, if anyone is sick, her soft touch would heal him or if a plant is dying, her soft touch would bring the tree back to life. Of all the beings that reside in the Unknown, Belle was most respected and loved than of anyone. Some mistake her for a human teenager, but she was in reality, a fairy. But she was not an ordinary fairy, once she was a Queen who ruled the Unknown with a hand of love and pure good.

But her reign was cut short, for something terrible happened to her. Her throne and wings were stolen by a hideous monster called, "The Beast".

Many months ago, the Beast arrived to the Unknown and tried to bring fear to the dwellers, using his lies to destroy their hopes and spirits and turning them into Edlewood trees; but his plans would fail for Belle always stopped him and sending him away, making his heart grow jealous of Belle and her powers, he felt like she was interfering with his plans to control the Unknown. Consumed by his hatred for Belle, he challenged her to a combat duel, wagering her crown, land, and immediate banishment for her and her people if he was the victor; Belle raised the stakes that if she won, the Beast would leave and never return to haunt the Unknown ever again.

A fierce battle ensured, but her special swipe from Tevalon ripped off the Beast's skin, gave Belle the victory. But the Beast would not admit defeat, so using his long claws that had a hint of iron, the monster sliced Belle's back, making her fairy wings fall off, causing Belle to cry in pain and lose all her powers, but she stood strong. The Beast evilly admitted that he lied to her and he cheated, so he would take her wings while she was distracted. The Beast took the wings and placed them somewhere Belle could never find it.

Belle tried to force him to return her wings and crown, knowing she was the winner, but the Beast refused as he banished her and her people to the outskirts of the Unknown by using a spell. Angered at his foolish cheating, Belle swore revenge on the Beast, by using the last of her magic on him, by stealing his soul and shutting it inside a dark lantern as she declared, "Your soul will forever be trapped inside the lantern! You can never be free, for once the lantern loses its special oil, your soul will be destroyed forever and you will die as ashes, like the darkness that lies in your heart! This curse will last to the end of time and only your death will set you free from my curse!"

With that, Belle and her people vanished to the outskirts of the Unknown as the Beast cried in agony as tried to find the source of the special oil which was Edlewood oil. But now he had to find someone to care for the lantern, until he found a desperate soul that would keep the lantern lit for all time.

As Belle and her people reached to the far outskirts of the Unknown and settled inside a tree hole, Belle decided to leave home and track down the Beast, where she will kill him, and reclaim her throne once again. With the help of her family and friends, they used their magic to turn her into a human. Waving farewell, she started to venture back home and sought out anyone, who could help her with her problem, for months the Unknown fell apart as many poor souls that lost their spirits have been turned into Edlewood trees and used as oil for the Beast's lantern; with that, unhappiness and darkness fell throughout the Unknown.

Belle arrived to the Unknown as she sat down near a small stream and rested her legs. Little did she know that right around the corner, she would meet two brothers that would help her put everything back together again.


End file.
